


All Tied Up

by Raised_From_Perdition6210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Imagination, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Random story, unaware Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_From_Perdition6210/pseuds/Raised_From_Perdition6210
Summary: Sam loses it and ties up Cas and Dean in the bunker to try to force them together.





	All Tied Up

Just imagine this though. Both of them with their hands tied behind their backs, ankles tied to the chair they're stuck in, sitting across from each other; Dean is duct-taped at the mouth and Cas is gagged with his vessel’s tie. Sweat sliding down both of their temples once they both finally wake up. Several long moments passed by before Sam walked in and pulled up a chair in between them.  
"You two... he he.” he begins smiling and giggling. “... you two need to lock lips already and get it over with." His face went serious, looking at both pairs of eyes on either side of him. Dean glanced towards Cas to find his puppy-dog eyes already staring into those luscious greens of his.  
***  
Later, after Sam had locked the other two in the bunker’s main hall, Dean had worked his hands out of his ropes and ripped off the duct-tape.  
Cas had fallen asleep. Somehow, he didn't seem scared at all. Dean thought it strange, but didn't give it too much thought.  
“Cas? Cas? I think Sam’s lost it. We gotta get outta here.” Dean began untying Cas’s hands as he knelt down behind him. Cas groggily became conscious and looked around the bunker as Dean stood up from behind him. Before he pulled the tie out of his mouth, Dean knelt on one knee in front of Cas with his hand on Cas’s cheek. “You okay, Cas? You're not hurt right?” His eyes slightly widened as he pulled the tie down below Cas’s chin.  
“No. I believe I'm alright now.”Taking in a deep breath without disrupting his gaze into Dean’s large and incredibly close stare. Dean leisurely wrapped his arms around Cas’s head to unwrap the tie from around his neck; unnecessarily, but with concern. For some strange reason though, Dean had leaned a little closer around Cas’s neck than he needed to. But he was warm.  
Sam must’ve turned down the heat or something from when they were in there earlier. He hadn't sat there with sweat like when they woke up earlier. It took him several long moments to unloop the tie. Naturally, Cas was breathing. But he didn't detect awkwardness so he hadn't tilted his head away from Dean's neck. Dean only thought it was colder because he got chills every time Cas’s warm breath touched Dean’s neck, he just didn’t realize it.  
Having him that close… was… nice. Comforting even. He could even feel Dean's stubble from several mornings ago. Something like this didn't happen often. They have hugged in the past, but this was strangely different.


End file.
